User talk:Monkey-Girl
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Edward Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 11:38, January 17, 2010 Re: Thank you I don't own the wiki (nobody does!), and I didn't create it either. I'm just one of the admins here. :) Let me know if you have any other questions! TagAlongPam (talk) 04:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :First off, yes I am a girl. :) Second, of course I would like you to continue editing here! We welcome any editors who want to help improve the wiki. Honestly, your English doesn't seem so bad, and keep in mind that there are many other editors here who can help improve any changes that you make to the articles. If you are really unsure about your wording, or aren't sure of how to say something, post a suggestion on an article's talk page. That way, others can see what you think should be added or changed, and then help you edit the page. For example, if you wanted to change something on the Edward Cullen page, you could explain here what you want to do. :Now, I'm not quite sure what you meant by your question- are you asking if you can be an admin as well? If so, you should know that only a handful of people are admins on this wiki. Other than the editing that anybody can do here, we mainly help take care of vandalism. Typically admins are people who have proven themselves to be very helpful around the wiki, and who can be trusted to have a few extra abilities. I hope that answers your question! TagAlongPam (talk) 06:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your really welcome. Thanks ever so much for understanding me I am English but I just have a probloms with my spellings.... Some times :) And again your welcome :) Larissa... Dyslexic Hiya Mia, Yes am Dyslexic, I just don't tell alot of people so its not a word I use. :D And thank you so much for understanding me.... again :) But knowing your friends come to you, for help means your a very kind and a sweet person... :D And knowing whatever I write you will understand helps me alot as well.... Thank you :) And thank you for the message... :) Larissa...... ''Hi again :).... ''Your welcome, *I know lol* True about not using the word often :) And everything you have said is understandable and true :D Just to know that am not alone in this word, makes me feel happy and thankful for knowing people like you :) And maybe I should stop running away and explain it to people and maybe they will listen and understand, how it feels and is like to have what we have :) because we where born in the same world so it should not make use any different in a mean way.. I hope you get what am trying to say and yes this as help me alot :) Larissa....... '' hey im kehkashan. do u have a facebook account? Thank you :) ''Hello mia :D I think thats the best thing to do. And thank you for everything lol And thank you for being there as well.... We are never alone which is true... (A great song) Aww thanks :) you are too :D.. 'See you, soon.' Larissa.... Re: Spamfilter? First off, I hope you don't mind that I just cleaned up your talk page a little bit by removing the extra 's, which were creating headings all over the place and messing up the formatting. Second, I would love to help you with your blog problem—but you'll have to be a bit more specific for me. Is this a blog that you had already posted, and then it disappeared? Or is this something that you never had a chance to post at all? It would be helpful if you could describe to me exactly what happened, since I'm not really sure why you experienced a problem. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) XD Hiya again....x Hiya Mia, Am fine thanks :) Thats kind of you :D thanks, sorry if have not wrote back have had lots of HomeWork.. Am doing really great thanks :) Gdgd Thats great to hear.. XD Am doing really fine with my reading and spellings thanks :) for asking... When am in my English, Maths and Science I have a helper. But for the rest of my class I dont need a helper :D Thanks for writing to me :) Hope to hear from you soon :D Larissa.... Best Of Luck! Hiya Mai Same here... I dont mind homework, but when it comes to getting to many then they gone over the top. :D thats wot i think :) You will get good at maths soon, I hate maths but am really good at it :D I do wish you the best of luck... :) I hope to hear from you again :) Best of luck again Larissa.... Thats Great to hear :D Hiya Mia I knew you would :) lol Seeya again :D Larissa... LunaBella say THANX A MILLIONS!!! i'm thirteen and thanx so much! i've allready finished the first book for the most part; i'm on number two now but it seems to be much shorter than the other right now...>(* o*)< but thanx a million! LunaBella 19:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i just wrote more if you wanna see; i could tell you liked it. LunaBella 20:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much! i'm so happy i have people to share this with! LunaBella 22:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i will! i love posting! LunaBella 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i did another one since i was bored; i figured i would tell you first since you seem to like it. LunaBella 01:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) do you speak english and dutch? i could post something just for you. LunaBella 01:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hi! LunaBella 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) do you want to about something? LunaBella 02:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i meant talk about something. LunaBella 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) are you the one saying "hey" ? LunaBella 02:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hi-i! unfortunatley i don't know dutch. >(* ^ *)< but i do have an online translater, so i could put my post through there first then post it here for you! >(* v *)< LunaBella 22:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) meza write in dutch for you! LunaBella 01:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) there's aslo a part 2! LunaBella 22:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i made more! in english though...and i'll be posting more either tonite or tomorrow. depending on whether or not i have it all LunaBella 03:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) congrats! you are officially on my notice list! which means when i post new peices, you will be one of the first to know! i actually have like, 4 new ones. (i'm that bored.) LunaBella 09:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry you were sick, i hope you feel a million times better now!!! LunaBella 18:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) well...i had includded a friend into the story but i have to rewrite his part so i'm not sure if that will mess anything up or not... other than that...pretty good. i've also added this gang into the book that the main has to go undercover with because they're all "bad boy" and stuff and they sorta break alot of the SK's rules. LunaBella 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanx a million! this is the sort of support that gets me writing! LunaBella 20:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanx! i'm trying very hard too. LunaBella 23:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Lizzy (which is her original nickname given by Anna) is both a werewolf and vampire, but first awakened as a vampire, which she acctually knew she was from the begining. Ash is a werewolf. and i'm not sure if i labed Tyrone or not yet...if not i'd probabley make him something very cute and weak because he's a bit of a bully trying to hide it. thanx for your support! LunaBella 19:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ofcorse! acctually i am writing about how the therianthrops (AKA wer-people) works. but i will write more story parts very soon or my penname isn't Luna Maxwell! LunaBella 19:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm finished with my new blog! again, not a story though... but i hope you like it! LunaBella 20:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i post exclusive peice! (by "exclucive" i mean it may or may not make the cut to be in the book. this peice is also before Ash and Tyrone and the Sang school which is where most of what i've been posting takes place other than the cruise and such. i hopey you like! LunaBella 20:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Getting to know you Hey mia, as you know, i left martin a message from you on his page a few days ago ( a bit late but oh well) and he seemed like quite a nice person, so i checked his latest message to see if he had replied to my message, and i noticed that you said something like you don't know me very well? well, i felt bad 'cos i know loads of stuff about you and i just realised you know nothing about me! sorry if you think i'm rude or nosy but i'm not good at phrasing things, so i normally don't say anything. so i'm sorry if you think badly of me. but, if you want, answer me back on my page or something! again i feel bad that you don't know anything about me, so you can ask me anything and i will try to answer in a way that makes sense ;) (sometimes - well alot of the time - i don't make sense, but it makes sense in my head haha ) so i hope to hear from you soon! see you soon Jess